


To Be Alone

by sheriffdeputy



Series: Would That I [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saint, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hero Worship, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffdeputy/pseuds/sheriffdeputy
Summary: A series of intimate encounters with Saint-14.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Nonbinary Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Would That I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654030
Comments: 26
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I decided to start an actual series dedicated to fucking and being fucked by Saint-14! This will probably update less frequently than my other set of Saint drabbles, "Saintly Duties," so fair warning. Anyways, give me bottom Saint or give me death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Saint for the soul.

You're behind him with your chest flush against his back, your right hand stroking his cock languidly, and your left hand groping at his chest while you rest your head in the crook of his neck. Saint shudders as your hands explore him, like you're trying to sculpt his body into memory. You compliment all the details of his body, every dent, divet, and scratch he had to bare. He loved praising you, but _being_ praised by you was something else entirely. Your voice made him melt so easily, he'd follow your every word just to hear your appreciation, and you were so generous with the sweet phrases you whispered to him; even moreso with the filth you hissed into his neck.

He's lost in the sensations for a long moment, and when you bite into a piece of exposed flesh in the crook of his neck, he gasps. You kiss his shoulder apologetically with a low laugh and tuck your head next to his. Saint arches backwards, twisting his head to try and kiss you, and groaning when you pull your face away. You click your tongue at him in response.

"Bend over." You squeeze the base of his dick and drag your other hand down to grip his waist.

Saint's hips twitch forward involuntarily at the feeling, and his previous disappointment is forgotten. He nods quickly with a long sigh, and leans forward braced on his hands and knees, his face half buried in the sheets. He hears you give an appreciative hum as you admire his newest mod and a fan picks up in his abdomen.

It's a more involved (and therefore more expensive) sex mod than his regular attachment. You gifted it to him during Crimson Days, and Saint had been even more excited about it than you'd hoped for. The two of you hadn't had a chance to use it yet, but as you rub your hand over Saint's ass and admire the mod, you know it was worth every penny.

You gently push his thighs further apart, and bend over to look over the mod more closely. In the lewdest terms possible, it was a fleshlight. Fitted with test points that connected with all the right wires in Saint's body. You hold him steady with one of your hands, and then move in to kiss his entrance. His reaction is small, but immediate, and your face lights up when you see the artificial ring of muscles clench slightly.

"I didn't know it could do that," you say.

Saint grunts. "You should read the fine print next time."

"'Next time?' I don't have the glimmer to be replacing these regularly." You lean in close again and breathe against him. "Unless you plan on breaking it."

He shudders, and you smile when you see his dick bob slightly. You chuckle lowly, and without another word, you press your mouth to his hole. The reaction he gives you is greater than the first, a small rut of his hips and a choked moan, your name spilling out afterwards.

Your tongue circles around the muscle, and Saint's back arches beautifully when you tease the tip of your tongue at his entrance, barely dipping it inside.

Saint moans. "Please, my love--"

You hum against him, and comply before he can even finish his sentence.

Saint had always been a naturally vocal lover, but the whine you pull from him when you finally plunge your tongue into him is going to stick with you for the rest of your endless life. You shiver in response, grabbing his thighs to push them further apart and flicking your tongue around the muscle.

His dick hangs heavy between his legs and when you reach past his thighs to stroke it, Saint practically roars. You can feel him shake, and he curses into the sheets when your thumb circles over the head of his cock. He's caught between thrusting backwards onto your tongue or forward into your hand, and his hips stutter as he tries to do both. He can feel you channel solar light into the palm wrapped around his cock, creating a pleasant warmth that adversely makes him shiver. He chokes out your name in warning, begging you not to stop. You don't let up, grunting as his enthusiasm affects you more and more.

With one more long drag of your tongue and a firm tug on his dick, Saint moans deeply into the mattress, the sheets clenched in his mouth futiley. His cock twitches in your grip, and you give it a few more firm strokes to help him ride out the orgasm entirely. He whines again when you kiss the ring of muscle before pulling away to sit up fully. He tries to roll over to face you, but you stop him by his hip.

"Stay." You pat the back of his thigh and Saint sighs.

He waits obediently, hunched over with his thighs spread wide for you. He hears a soft click followed by a spurt, and shivers in anticipation. You move closer to him again, running one of your hands from the small of his back, down to the space between his shoulder blades, and then back up again to grab at his ass.

You circle a lubed finger around his hole, appreciating the weak grunt he gives you. Your tongue had already partially opened him up, so the first finger barely stretches. You pump it in and out of him a few times, and then press in another. At two fingers, Saint shudders again, and you prod at him experimentally. Angling your wrist in different ways; scissoring your fingers open in him; switching between shallow and deep pumps; anything and everything as you feel out the new mod. Saint responds to all of it enthusiastically, but his whole body jumps when your fingers brush against the roof of the mod, and you feel it clench down on your fingers.

"By the light!" Saint groans, and you smile deviously.

"There it is," you whisper, kissing the back of Saint's thigh as you press the pad of your fingers against a tight bundle of wire attached directly to his other sex mod behind the synthetic muscle. His reaction is loud and frantic as you finger him, and he moans when you slip in a third and final finger, dancing each of them over the sensitive wires.

He's so close just from your fingers, but he knows he won't be able to finish with that alone, and so do you. That doesn't stop you from teasing him mercilessly with your hands, though, and all Saint can do is splay his thighs wider for you as he trembles.

You pull out your fingers gently and murmur to him. "Do you want more?"

Saint isn't sure he could make it any more obvious that he does, but he nods frantically before remembering his words. "Please, yes!"

You're gone again for a moment, and after a bit of shuffling, Saint hears the familiar pop of a bottle cap. You move back in, and Saint grunts when he feels something prod at his entrance. He tries to sit up to lean into you, to get as close to you and feel as much of you as he possibly can, but when he shifts, you press a hand down between his shoulder blades to keep him pinned. He makes a noise caught between a grunt and a whimper, but he relents, and relaxes his shoulders. He can't see you, but he can hear the smile in your voice.

"Good," you purr. "Are you ready?" You rub small circles in his hips.

Saint nods again. "Please, my love."

You thrust your hips forward, and Saint finally gets the stretch he's been craving. His head lulls, and his stomach tightens as you push into him. You move so slowly at first, giving him time to adjust while you admire the view. His hands ball in the sheets as he groans, and his voice modulator crackles. He tries to thrust back into you, but you hold him still by his hips and continue your slow push inward. He's starting to get impatient.

"What are you waiting for?" He grunts.

You laugh lowly and send a shiver down Saint's spine. "You sure you're ready?"

"I am more than sure," he pants, "Fuck me already--"

Your hips snap forward, and Saint's whole body lurches forward with the thrust. His throat lights up in a brilliant purple, but no noise comes out initially, not until you pull back again and drive into him with another hard thrust. Then Saint keens so loudly his voice cracks. The sound makes you choke out your own noise, and you concentrate on setting the pace.

You start with deep, hard thrusts, winding your hips all the way back before rolling them inwards again to stuff Saint's internal mod. His satisfaction is clear in the way he babbles your name and blows out heat from his whirring fans. His metal skin is feverish under your touch, and you lean over to press your chest directly against the hot metal to feel it fully.

You hold him down at such an angle that he isn't able to drive his hips back into yours, as desperately as he wants to. He has no choice but to bury his face in the sheets and moan as you drive your hips against the back of his thighs and split him open. One of your hands moves away from his hip, and you wrap it around his throat, your fingers lightly digging into the divets where his neck is lit. He bends his head back to expose his throat better for you, and you lean over his shoulder to press your cheek against his.

"You're so good." You grunt next to him, forcing your hips forward at an angle that makes Saint gasp.

You try it again, and Saint answers your effort with a gutteral moan. You found that special bundle of wires again.

The rest of your thrusts are calculated and merciless. You fuck him open with all the strength Saint had admired you for, and all the strength he'd fantasized about in the Dark Age when his admiration turned to love and then bled into lust. He'd wanted this for so long, and you gave him everything and more.

"You're perfect," you say, awed by the sight of him. 

Saint shudders, overwhelmed by your praise and pace. "Guardian--" He moans, doing his best to warn you.

You understand regardless, and with a deep grunt, you ram into with four, five more staggering thrusts, your hand travelling down to grasp his cock and give it a few quick strokes.

He's undone immediately. A loud moan rips through him as he comes, and all his fans stop for a moment having completely overheated. His hips twitch, and for a moment he thinks his optics might've even blown out. It doesn't matter to him though, all he can focus on is the all consuming pleasure radiating through him and the way you murmur praises to him through the high.

When he can finally blink his optics back on and hear you clearly over his humming fans, you're draped over him, completely slack.

"I love you," you mumble, kissing his shoulders. Then in a smaller grumble, "I'm gonna be so bruised tomorrow."

Saint-14 laughs. "If it's any consolation, I enjoyed it."

You hum in response, lifting yourself upright and steadying yourself on Saint's hips before pulling out of him slowly. Saint grunts as you pull out, the muscles of his mod pulsing slightly at the loss.

Saint starts to roll over, but he stops with a small yelp when you dip your thumb into his entrance slowly again to plug in all the lube that threatened to spill out.

"So...how much _do_ you think this mod can take before it breaks?" You ask innocently, clearly the furthest thing from it.

Saint drops his head with a groan as you press down with the pad of your thumb. You wait behind him quietly, and Saint takes a deep breath before lifting his head again to peer at you over his shoulder. His eyes are a deep lavender, filled with determination and intrigue.

"Shall we find out?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size difference kink.

His whole body encompasses yours. Large hands run up your sides and over your chest, covering every inch of you in only a few short movements. You sit in his lap with your head tilted back, reveling in the attention, occasionally bucking your hips against his thigh when he caresses you just right.

Saint's height had admittedly intimidated you at first. It was flustering barely reaching his chest, but now you couldn't deny how much you loved the size difference. You feel so much more exposed with him, like there's so little of you to be hidden, and there's so much of him to unravel you. It was thrilling, but there were some limitations.

The first time you slept with Saint, you weren't even able to take him to the hilt, only making it about halfway down his length before the stretch proved too much for you. You did your best, but Saint was more worried about hurting you than anything, so you settled for riding his fingers that day, which was enough for you considering three of his fingers were a sizeable stretch themselves. Hand stuff was fine, and oral was great too, but you were so eager to try again.

Saint's sex mod strains hot and stiff against your stomach, reaching just over your navel. You tilt your head forward and press your hand over it, stroking it between your palm and your stomach. Saint groans in response and looks down at you with dimly lit eyes, his hands squeezing your ass.

"I want you inside me," you pant.

Saint hesitates slightly, then nods at you, leaning down to press his forehead to yours. "Fingers first."

You nod eagerly, moving away to grab the lube in the bedside table and then handing it to Saint. He flicks the cap open and coats two of his fingers in the gel. Lifting your hips, you let him settle his palm underneath you, rocking forward slightly as his fingers tease at your entrance. One finger presses into you gently and stills once Saint slides it down to the last knuckle. You whimper your appreciation, rolling your hips slightly in encouragement.

Saint sighs as he pumps his finger in and out of you. Your eyes flutter shut, and your hands travel up your chest to play with your nipples. You blush at the way Saint watches you, but you forget your embarrassment when Saint pushes his pointer finger into you after his middle finger and crooks both inside you. Your head drops to his shoulder and you roll your hips into his palm with a moan. Saint's free hand presses against the small of your back, and he pulls you flush to his chest right as a third finger teases at your entrance.

"Please, please," you whimper.

He pushes the third finger in, and you shudder with a deep moan, your hands rushing to splay over his chest, running over the metal before you settle one on his shoulder and bring the other to your mouth to lick your palm. You wrap your wet hand around the base of his dick, wanting to feel him--all of him. There's just so much of him to appreciate and adore, it's overwhelming, and you're not sure where to start, but Saint lets you know how much he enjoys the wet friction with a surprised moan. His thighs clench underneath you as you drag your hand up and down his length, and his fingers press into you eagerly.

"I'm ready," you say breathlessly.

Saint grunts. "Finish first, we have time," he says, doubling his efforts.

You arch your back with a cry, riding his fingers as you dance your own over the head of his dick, losing your rhythm as the pleasure spikes in you. A choked sound escapes you as the pads of Saint's fingers nudge upwards against a sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck--" You can barely give a warning before you clench around Saint's fingers with a sobbed moan.

Saint hums lovingly as you cum, pumping his fingers in and out of you as you ride out your orgasm. It sends a wave of solar light from the pit of your stomach all the way down to your toes, and into your fingertips. You're so focused on the rush of endorphins that you don't notice Saint's discomfort until he jumps a little, grabbing your hand to pull away from his dick. You gasp and shake the heat away embarassedly.

"Sorry, sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry!"

Saint's mouth lights brightly as he laughs. "I am fine! Do not worry, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

You blush and hide your face in Saint's neck as he wraps his arms around you with another hearty laugh.

When you shake off the bashfulness, you tilt your head back up at him, softening as he smiles down at you.

"Can we keep going?" You murmur.

Saint runs his hand up and down the small of your back. "Of course. If you are sure you want this."

You can't think of anything you want more than to sit on Saint's cock right now, to get fucked beyond your limit by him. With an eager nod you reach blindly for the discarded bottle of lube, pouring some into your hand to spread over Saint's dick. It's slick and warm, and the small sounds Saint makes spurs you on to twist your wrist and switch between fast and slow draws of your hand. When you're happy with the state of Saint and with the spread of lube, you use the leftover gel to rub over your entrance.

Saint leans over to give you a tender kiss, his fans humming a little louder than before. You return it lovingly, then pull away to hold his cock straight beneath you.

"Are you sure?" Saint asks you. Even with his dick hard and hot in your hand, he was willing to drop everything to make sure you were comfortable. It makes your heart swell.

"I'm sure," you sigh, "I love you."

"I love you too." Saint gives you another kiss, nodding his consent to you.

Then, you lift yourself up on your knees and press down onto the head of his cock slowly.

When the head pushes in, you whimper, moving your hands away to brace against his chest when you're sure it won't slip.

The stretch is intense. Half way down the shaft, you have to pause, your thighs shaking as you try to hold yourself up. Saint helps you by cupping his hands under your thighs.

"My love, if it's too much--"

"I can do it." You cut him off, panting lightly. "I want this. I want _you."_

Your thighs burn as you sink down, occasionally whimpering or cursing as Saint stretches you open. It feels like you might split apart every inch you lower yourself on to, but it's amazing to feel so full. You'd prep yourself for hours if it meant you could sit on Saint's cock like this and watch the mesmerized look he gave you. His fans rev loudly, and his hands ghost over you nervously.

He's so incredibly patient, but you can see how desperate he is to touch you, and you can feel how badly he wants to thrust his hips up. With a shuddered breath, you reach blindly for one of Saint's hands. He offers his palm to you, and you pull it flat against your stomach. There's a small bump there, barely pushing against the skin, but bulging further with every inch you take.

Saint groans loudly at the feeling, pressing his palm against it gently. You choke out a moan. It's a strange feeling of pressure, nothing painful, but enough to make you clench around him. Saint's hips stutter in turn, making you shiver with a moan.

When your thighs are flush with his, you take a deep breath filled with excitement. Saint's hand presses gently on your stomach again.

"Beautiful," he murmurs.

You whimper at the attention, bending over slightly to hold your forehead against his. "Please," you sigh, "Move."

He seems hesitant, not quite sure how to go about fucking you like this when you're already so full of him. His hips roll forward slowly, a small flick at the end of every cycle that makes you gasp and lull your head back. You're tight and hot and so gorgeous to him, taking everything he has to offer with determination and longing. 

"Harder," you gasp.

"My love--"

"You won't break me! Please." You grind your hips down with a whimper, trying to get any friction you can when his hips stop.

With a deep groan, he braces his large hands on your waist, and you sigh as he lightly lifts you, then brings your hips flush to his again. Up and down again, over and over, he moves you like you're weightless.

His fingertips dig into your hips as he fucks you, hard enough that you're sure you'll be bruised later, but you don't care. All you can bother to focus on is how small Saint makes you feel. How easily you fit in his hands and in his lap, it just makes you want to take more of him. There's so much of him he has to offer, and there's so little of you to take it, but you want it. You want him, you want him to fuck you like a toy, you want him to hold you in his hands and you want to feel fragile, breakable.

He speeds up, pushing and pulling you with only a fraction of his strength. You stare down between you and focus on the small bump against your stomach, then reach down to put your own hand over it. It pushes against your palm with every thrust, and you rest your head against Saint's chest with a shiver. 

All there is is Saint. Nothing but Saint's cock filling every inch of you, nothing but his shoulders blocking out the rest of the room -- the whole world it feels -- when he looms over you. He presses his mouth to the crown of your head with a groan that trails off into a gruff whimper.

"My little bird," he murmurs to you, rocking his hips up against you.

You cum so quickly it catches Saint offguard, crying out his name, babbling out praise and thanks that melt on your tongue illegibiley. He makes his own choked sound as you clench around him, his voice module clicking uselessly. You try to rock yourself in his lap to ride out your orgasm, but there's nowhere for you to move with your hips pressed flushed to his, and you bite your lip with a needy whimper.

Saint rolls his hips a few more times, caressing your hair and mumbling sweetly to you. You still rock your hips against him, whimpering from the overstimulation. It doesn't matter, you ignore the way your thighs ache and the way your stomach tightens to bounce in Saint's lap. You want him to finish inside you, even if he has nothing to fill you with (you're almost relieved, you might've burst at that point).

"Angel--" Saint's voice crackles and pitches as you move, his hands gripping your waist. He jolts his hips up with a strangled moan, gasping your name as he finally cums. His fans hiss in exertion and he weakly moves his hand to press against your stomach again when you stop riding him. You lean your head back to catch your breath before tilting it forward again to look at Saint.

His eyes are trained intently on your stomach, where his hand palms over the bump his cock makes.

"You are incredible," he whispers, full of awe.

You lay your hand over his as you try to catch your breath, urging him to gently press down on it again. He does so eagerly, easing more and more pressure onto until he can faintly curve his palm around it.

The two of you are quiet as you recover, until Saint tries to lift you off his lap. Your hands shoot over his immediately, and he gives you a confused look.

"Wait, I...I wanna stay like this. Just for a little longer," you say.

Saint nods, and moves his hands to wrap around your back instead, pulling you close to him once more so he can rest his head on top of yours. You close your eyes with a sigh, reveling in the fullness once more, appreciating just how encompassing Saint is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me recommendations I only have so many kinks. Next chapter will probably have bottom Saint ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex/wire play? Robo-gore? Idk.

When Saint lifts you onto his desk and runs his hands languidly over your body after your return from the Moon, his touch is gentle and loving. It's slow and tender, but far from what you needed. As much as you love Saint's caring nature in the bedroom, there's a fire in your veins still stirring from your trip to Luna. Gentle and loving isn't going to do it for you right now.

You pull Saint's shirt over his head and toss it away without consideration, then immediately lean forward to give him a hard kiss, your teeth clacking against his mouth. He makes a surprised noise, and his hands tighten on your waist. It's a move in the right direction, but you crave more of that strength as Saint lets go to pull your shirt off and fondle your chest. Your pants follow soon after, and within a few minutes the two of you have stripped each other bare.

With his shirt gone, you dig your nails into the cables of muscle that are exposed between Saint's back plates, testing how deep you can press them into the flesh before Saint shudders. He barely gives a reaction until you tug your hands downward, scraping the muscle just a little harder than you'd usually drag your hands down his back. The groan that leaves him is caught between aroused and confused, and you smile deviously into the crook of his neck.

Saint pushes you back by your shoulders so he can meet your gaze, arranging his faceplates into an intrigued look. "You're a minx," he hisses, amusement underlining the insult.

You laugh and lean back against the desk without the slightest attempt at innocence. "Too rough for you?" The question is genuine, even if your tone is teasing.

"Hah! I was built for rough, my love. You, on the other hand-" He lowers his voice to a rumble, "-are much more breakable."

He doesn't miss the way you shiver at that, but you regain your composure easily, tilting your head at him with a challenging smirk.

"Then break me," you say.

Saint laughs deep and menacing, and before you can react, your back hits the opposing wall of the room. His hands cup your ass as he holds you up, and he presses his hips against you to give you a feel of his cock against your thigh. If you wanted to be broken, then he was ready to completely unravel you.

He presses two fingers to your lips, and you gladly take them into your mouth to suck and lick at them with a lewd moan. You swirl your tongue around the digits, bobbing your head forward, and then biting down on them playfully. Saint grunts and pulls his fingers away with a half hearted glare. He brings his hand down to prod at your entrance, still waiting for permission even if you've made it obvious you want it rough. You nod at him, and Saint forgoes only starting with one finger, pressing both digits into you immediately. He grins at the loud, desperate sound you make in response to the sudden stretch. Your thighs clench around him, and you dig your heels into the small of his back as some sort of retaliation. It barely bothers him, instead, he focuses on fingering you open with his explorative digits that twist and curl roughly inside you.

"Hurry _up."_ You try to sound demanding, but it comes out bratty and needy, and makes Saint laugh.

"Maybe I should only finish you off with my fingers, over and over."

"Like you could hold yourself back." You thrust your hips forward to feel Saint's dick rub against your inner thigh.

His voice module clicks. "You doubt my stubbornness."

"Look," you hiss, "You can either fuck me, or I can fuck _you."_

Your tone has him taken aback. Saint seems to genuinely consider his options for a moment, but he ultimately decides to lean into your chest and line himself up at your entrance. You could fuck him another time, for right now, his goal was to appease you.

The pace you've set is postponed for a brief moment as Saint looks into your eyes, whispering softly again like he had when you'd first arrived.

"Is this still alright?" He asks.

Your heart jumps in your throat, but you swallow it down to answer him sincerely. "I'm okay, I still want this." You tug him closer to you by the divets in his neck. "Come on, give it to me."

Saint grunts as you pull him in, and then, he's stretching you open on his cock in a single, powerful roll of his hips. You yelp, tensing up for a moment before tilting your head back with a heavy moan. The fire in your gut comes back full force, and Saint takes the way you claw at his chest as a good sign.

His thrusts are hard and merciless. The metal of his thighs smack against your without a bit of restraint. Each rut stings your skin and leaves your inner thighs red and irritated. You gasp at the feeling, but you don't make any signal that you dislike it. In fact, when Saint pulls away to just the tip in order to bring a strong hand down on your inner thigh, you moan, barely cutting it off by tilting your head forward to bite into Saint's shoulder. He grunts, and rams into you again without any hesitation, grinning as you clutch onto him.

A delightful heat dances off your fingers and into his shoulders in response, until the heat grows hotter and hotter, and he can feel the metal searing slightly from your Light. It teeters on the edge of stinging and burning, and somewhere in the back of his lust fogged head, he's impressed by your control over your Light.

"Harder," you growl.

Saint complies with a grunt, tightening his grip on you and tilting you slightly to get a better angle. He'd practically memorized what you liked most at this point, but his ego always grows a little bigger when you respond to his efforts earnestly. Your hands tug at his back muscles as you thread your fingers between the wires and drag your nails over them. Each thrust makes your grip tighter, until a particularly brutal one has you crying out and pulling the cables. A few of them snap under the tension, crackling with electricity.

For a moment, you're afraid you've taken it too far, but Saint's hips don't stop. In fact, he leans into you with a moan instead. You take it as a sign of permission, and dig your fingers further into his muscles. One of your hands travels down his back, scratching his spine as you tug on the muscle under the opposite shoulder blade. You run your hand over one of the loose cables, pinching the end of the frayed wire. His shoulder jerks forward at the pull, and Saint's voice modulator breaks with a strange feedback noise before he cries out a pleasured moan.

You experiment further, tugging on the wires, twisting them together, pulling them apart. Saint responds to all of your ministrations positively as he moans and whimpers, occasionally losing his pace when you try something new. It spurs you on more and more, and daringly, you take the end of a frayed cable between two finger tips, and send a flash of arc up the wire.

"By the Light!"

Saint's entire left arm flexes and unflexes with the sudden jolt of energy. He almost drops you when he loses his control momentarily, but his strength is enough to hold you up with one hand, at least long enough for his arm to uncease so he can hold you up securely again. His hips rock forward with a few more hard thrusts, and then, he's cursing beside your ear as his body tenses.

He cums first, and you chuckle as he loses himself, as if you weren't seconds from finishing yourself. He would've growled at you, but you clench around him so tightly he can't focus on your taunting. His hips falter only for a minute before he picks up his brutal pace again, hissing as he works past his overstimulation in order to push you harder against the wall.

You try so hard to keep up the coy charade, but Saint rams into you so hard with his hands pinning you down so tightly, you can't help but come undone with a desperate sob. Saint's name slips from your lips in a series of needy gasps that have him groaning out a victorious laugh. You're too deep in your orgasm to care anymore, finally submitting yourself to him by baring your throat for him to bite. He does so with a harsh snap of his jaw, pinching your skin between metal lips as his hips finally roll to a stop.

"Fuck," you sigh. It's all you can manage to say in your complete state of bliss.

Saint hums at you playfully, his voice buzzing against your skin as he answers. "You asked for rough."

He's right, and by the Light did you enjoy it. Your body still twitches occasionally, and you can feel a satisfying ache settling throughout your muscles. There's a few bruises on you that have already turned a light yellow where he'd manhandled you, and you find yourself excited for when they'll turn a deep purple.

You try to answer him properly, hoping the small whimper you give him is sufficient enough. Saint pulls out of you gently, loosening his grip on your ass and pulling his mouth away from your throat. His tone changes so quickly, from ruthless to loving in a matter of seconds.

"You did amazing," he murmurs against your cheek as he carries you away from the wall to place you gently on the bed, mindful of your bruises.

Exhaustion takes hold of you quickly, and you close your eyes when he lays you down on the soft blankets. You can hear Saint shuffle into the bathroom, turn the faucet on, and return to the bedroom with a damp cloth. He handles you like you're something fragile now, swabbing gentle circles over your skin to wash away the heavy sheen of sweat that's settled on your skin. He kisses each of your fresh bruises.

It's heavenly when he sends thrums of Void light into your muscles, soothing you where your skin still stings. You sigh dreamily as he cares for you and reach blindly for him when he pulls the cloth away. Saint lets you guide his head to rest against your chest and shuts off his optics to focus on the way your heartbeat begins to relax.

"You dented me, you know?" Saint lifts his head to look at you.

You give him a sleepy smile. "I'm sure Geppetto will be more than happy to buff you out."

"And my shoulders?" He rolls his shoulders for emphasis, reaching around his back to feel the cables you'd torn.

"You'll live."

Saint gives you an offended huff that makes you laugh as he lays down next to you.

"Thank you," you mumble.

Saint hums. "Anything for you, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite bottom Saint, but I hope you can all forgive me and appreciate this chapter anyways


	4. Chapter 4

Osiris studies Saint-14, who'd been uncharacteristically dazed since his return from Mercury. He'd originally blamed his stupor to be a result of trauma, but he'd grown suspicious when Saint maintained the far-off looks and distracted twitching hands weeks after the experience. Saint was too resilient not to push through this, and he wonders what could've affected him so deeply.

"You seem troubled," Osiris says.

Saint-14 tenses. "Somewhat."

"Do you wish to discuss anything?"

He can tell at least a portion of what's bothering him. Its best to avoid the full extent, he thinks bashfully.

"I've been thinking about the Guardian who saved me."

Osiris huffs and rolls his eyes. "You're still holding onto this story of a savior of humanity?"

Saint glares at him. "Yes, I am, because it is true. I've seen what the City will become, they showed me themselves. Soon it will be magnificent!"

 _You_ will be magnificent, he thinks. From head to toe.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Osiris says.

"You'll see in time, my friend," Saint answers, standing to his full height to stretch and yawn.

He doesn't mention just how much he wonders about you. How often you occupy his thoughts.

Thoughts such as: if he slid your helmet off, would he be met with the soft lips of a human or awoken, or would you meet his fervor with exo kisses instead? He wonders if your hands would burn with Solar energy as they run down his arms; if you'd send small zaps of Arc energy through him as you trail your fingers down his spine; or if you'd channel chilling Void Light against his inner thighs as you hold them open to stand between. These ideas affect him so greatly, and he realizes the dangers of being distracted in this age.

"Turning in for the night? Already?" Osiris asks.

Saint sighs, "It has been a long day."

Osiris doesn't seem to buy it, but with a hum of acknowledgement, he takes Saint's word and drops the subject. Saint hurries away as nonchalantly as he can, but his armor has suddenly become unbearably uncomfortable.

When he retires for the night and finally finds himself in the privacy of his own tent, he settles down on top of his sleeping bag with a sigh of relief.

You're still on his mind.

Quietly, as if he's afraid to be caught, he glides a hand over each of his pectoral plate, then down his thigh, and then along the crook between his leg and crotch. He imagines it's your hand, and the thought of you alone already has him half hard. Blinking his eyes out to try and better imagine you there, he moves his thoughts to your voice.

You'd said so little when he'd met you. They say the first thing you forget about a person is their voice, but Saint was an Exo, meaning his mind was able to hold on to details better than most. And even if he hadn't been an Exo, he would never have allowed himself to forget. Not a single detail about you would escape him.

He can almost hear you there, praising him with sweet and filthy comments, and when he zips down the front of his undersuit shakily, he breaths out a low moan and wraps a hand around his cock. Shamefully, he wishes it was your hand.

He continues, and wishes for more and more. As he pumps his hand up and down his length, Saint wishes he could feel your weight on him, with your legs straddling his and your nails gliding over his chest. He brings his own freehand to run along his stomach and chest with a small whimper, and tightens the grip he has on his cock. If it'd been your hand, you'd still be wearing your gloves, and the leather on your palm would be rough at first, but the thought of that bite of pain makes Saint gasp.

With every stroke, he thinks of you in his lap, cooing gently, switching between praise where you tell him he's beautiful and teasing where you tell him he's filthy. He imagines the way your hips would be lifted every time he thrusts up into your palm, and how you might play with the tip of his cock.

"Guardian, guardian..." He repeats it like a mantra, like you'll hear him from wherever or _whenever_ you are and be able to feel the desire in him that'd consumed him almost every night after he met you.

It's when he imagines you bending over to place the softest kiss to his mouth that the tension in his stomach breaks and he fucks into his hand a few more times before he's cumming. He has to cut out his voice module to keep himself quiet, and it takes him a moment before he feels he can switch it back on and remain discreet.

He groans when he releases his cock, and although his more immediate urges are handled, he still can't help his underlying hunger for more. He wants you there.

And by a miracle, one day, you are. There, on your knees before him, worshipping him like he'd always wanted to worship you. He doesn't feel deserving of having his hero like this, with your lips wrapped around his cock and your hands braced against thighs. He was the greatest Titan who ever lived, but you were the greatest Guardian he'd ever known--period.

You pull off of him for a brief moment, taking a deep breath before kissing the tip of his cock and bringing your hand up to jerk him off. "You can put your hands on me. Move me however you want, I can take it." You lick the head of his sex mod and breathe hot air against him. "I _want_ to take it."

Saint shudders and nods timidly, placing a gentle hand on your chin only for you to tilt your head down and suck at the thumb he'd rested on your bottom lip, your eyes intensely trained on him. He whines in the back of his throat and moves his hand again to gently cradle the back of your head. Then, he angles his hips to press the tip of his cock against your lips again, and rocks his hips forward gently.

You hum, hollow your cheeks in response, and let your hands roam over his thighs and around his waist to clutch at his ass in an attempt to spur him on.

He's holding back, and you don't want him to. You want him to pull your head back to the tip of his cock and push you forward until your nose is nestled against his crotch and you can't stop yourself from drooling with your jaw forced open so widely. You want all that lust you never knew had been built up in him for so long. You want to give yourself to him entirely. Not just that; you want him to _take_ you entirely.

But Saint is still nervous. He still finds this all too unbelievable. Your body bare below him, your lips wrapped around him, your hands hot on his thighs.

It'd been so long since he had last enjoyed the company of another, and you were so eager to have him that he became easily overwhelmed.

The sounds you make and the hot air against his pelvis that flares from your nose give him confidence though, and it becomes easier and easier to enjoy the wet heat of your mouth by thrusting forward.

He makes desperate little sounds, afraid that he might miss anything you do to the sound reverberating in his own head. The muscle of his thighs twitch and move armored plates to clink against each other, and the small quirk makes you smile.

In a sudden and unexpected move, you curl your tongue against the underside of his length, and when he rocks his hips up again, you surge forward with a deep moan that makes Saint's fans chatter.

He cums with a gasp. His hand tightens on the back of your head, and his thighs contract wildly.

The orgasm is riveting, but he still finds the focus to turn his head up to the Traveler and thank it for being so gracious, for granting him what he'd wanted for centuries.

When he turns his gaze down to you again, you're looking up at him with the same worship he'd held for you all the way from his youth. Your eyes are full of wonder, like you were thanking the Traveler for this too.

You nuzzle your cheek into his thigh reverently. There is nothing but love and Light behind the action.

Saint-14 almost weeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a wise woman once said: "I don't wanna spit; I wanna gulp, I wanna gag, I wanna choke, I want you to touch that little dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me feel alive, I super appreciate any kind of feedback! You may also leave requests here like you can on my other work, in fact I would really appreciate them! Don't be afraid to drop one! I might not do them in order, but I'll do my best!


End file.
